Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cycloalkyl imines of dibenzocycloheptenes useful as plasticizers for polymers and for their effect on the central nervous system of mammals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous tricyclic compounds have been made including dibenzocycloheptane derivatives. None of these have a cycloalkyl containing imino group attached to nuclear carbon of the seven membered ring. Some oximes have been reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,608 and 3,526,631. Belgian patent No. 773,649 published Apr. 10, 1972 shows alkylamino dibenzocycloheptane imines which are different from the compounds of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,106 issued on Dec. 18, 1973 appears to show straight chain alkyl imines of dibenzocycloheptane but does not disclose any biological or plasticizing properties.